


Double Date - WillNE OneShot

by yourstrulyeli



Category: Commentary crew, WillNE, will lenney - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Will Lenney - Freeform, WillNE - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstrulyeli/pseuds/yourstrulyeli
Summary: A one shot where Y/N runs into a handsome stranger in the bar only to discover his name the following day.





	Double Date - WillNE OneShot

It was well known by your social group that you were never one to say no to a free drink. After all, a drink was still a drink no matter who paid for it, or for what intentions.

You smiled as the bar stool next to you was sat on. In the darkened lighting of the room, you could just make out the rough details of the 6ft mop of brown hair that was drunkenly slouching on the counter. His head was laid a top his hands as he gazed at you. He opened his mouth to say something before grinning like a fool. You couldn't help but think this would be an easy task in scoring another drink for the night. Maybe even two.

Turning to him in your stool, you looked into the face of the stranger who was about to pay up for your next drink. "You okay there?" Your voice said casually, while brushing your knees against his.

"Oh never better," the stranger replied in a weak Northern accent. It was obvious he had been in London for too long as his pronunciation was a mixture of drunken slurs and elongated vowels. His eyes wandered down your body as he spoke, clearly he couldn't handle his alcohol well you thought. "I am now, at least."

Putting your arm on his shoulder, the drunken Geordie looked up again, meeting your eyes. "You want a drink?" He asked and shifted his gaze to the bartender.

Nodding your head, you shifted closer to the mop of brown hair. Unsure whether the alcohol was finally kicking in or not, you were beginning to realise just how tempting the man in front of you was. "Love it, actually."

He grinned in response with a sort of cockiness the way that intoxicated people normally do and placed the order.

Another three shots of liqueur later and you were ready to take this rendezvous somewhere private. You pulled him up to stand up, his name still unbeknownst to you and slowly stumbled to the street.

"This was fun," he slurred as the two of you were against the brick wall of the bar. You were pressed underneath him, his breath hot and smelled of several drinks. Your lips clumsily moulded into each other, only breaking apart occasionally for breath. He continued to talk as you hastily explored each other in public, "but I really need to go."

This pulled you to a stop. "What?" You said disappointingly and couldn't help but feel downhearted.

"I have work tomorrow," he said slowly, still towering over you. You pushed him away and stumbled to the cab that had just pulled up.

"Where are you going?" he called out. Instead of replying, you gave him the finger. Angry to have been lead on like that, you opened the door to the cab and drove away.

When you finally arrived back at your apartment alone, it was only minutes before you entered into a deep slumber only waking up the next afternoon from a knock at your door. With luckily only a minor hangover, you groggily stood up to open the door, really not caring what you looked like.

"You look like you've been through hell, Y/N," your best friend said and stepped inside.

You waved her off and moved to the kitchenette for a cup of water and Advil, "Fuck off."

You swallowed the water and turned back to her as she responded. "You realise we have a double date in a few hours, right?" Her question hung in the air expectantly since she already knew the answer to that. You had completely forgotten.

"Come on Y/N," she complained, "we planned this a week ago."

You shrugged and watched her rustle around in her bag. "I can't even remember the name of the guy your trying to set me up with."

She sighed and continued searching, "his name is Will and he's my boyfriend's best friend. So go take a shower and get ready." Your best friend groaned and dropped her bag, "I can't find the picture I had of Will."

A few hours later, you were ready. The hangover was barely there anymore and you were all freshened up. Walking down the street to the cinema close by, you were ready to just get this date over with. B/F/N talking about this 'Will' fellow for so long had made you already dislike him.

"There they are," she said and called out to the two reasonably well built guys. They turned around and waved. Well at least one did. You felt your stomach drop as you instantly realised who Will was.

Your best friend hadn't noticed as she continued to pull you along closer to the boys. "Y/N, this is Will. Will, this is Y/N." She introduced us as he nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Y/N," the slightly stronger Geordie accent from last night spoke. Your best friend had walked into the cinema, probably in the hopes of Will and you being able to get along.

You didn't know what to say in response to him except, "Hi." He softly chuckled at your reaction, "so you remember me too then."

You huffed in response since embarrassment was welling up inside you. "This isn't a double date," you informed Will. "I'm just the third wheel."

"Then what am I?" He asked and raised his eyebrows mockingly.

"Obviously, you're the fourth."

Will opened out his hand slowly and extended it to you. "Do you think we should join the two love birds in the cinema?"

Once again you didn't reply and stalked forward. At least it was only a movie so little interaction would be needed between the two of you. Will followed besides you.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk?" He asked casually and looked at you as you waited in line. You could feel B/F/N was staring at you as you didn't look up from the ground. She kicked you in the shins which didn't go un-noticed by Will. You glared at her, the blush on your cheeks prominent.

"Did you really have work this morning?" Your question slid off easily enough but was full of judgement.

He chuckled softly again and nudged your shoulder. The line moved forward slowly as your group began to take another few steps forward. "Of course I did, it was a god awful meeting actually."

The muscles in your back slackened slightly as you realised he had been telling the truth last night. It wasn't just an excuse to blow you off. You glanced at him and smiled, "You still have a hangover?"

"No not anymore, it went away around lunch. Why? Do you?"

You rolled your eyes playfully and nodded. "Lucky, mine is only just recovering."

"Poor thing," Will said and patted your back. You were at the front of the line now and was only waiting for Y/B/F to buy her popcorn before Will spoke up again.

"You mind if I buy you another drink?" His grin was massive, sober and full of confidence. For some reason, you felt your own face lift up in an equally intoxicating grin.

"I'd love it."


End file.
